Sweet Christmas Treats
by BeTheDream
Summary: Stella Bonasera does not bake cookies. Mac Taylor, however, can't imagine a Christmas without them. It was out of love and dedication that she decided to give it a go. After all, it was for him. A long day in the kitchen, fueled in part by wine, what could possibly go wrong? One way or another, there will be sweet Christmas treats.


**A/N: Decided to do a little SMac Christmas one-shot for you all! I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, leave a review :) Have a great Christmas everyone!  
Bx**

* * *

**Sweet Christmas Treats**

"Dammit." Stella cursed. She angrily kicked the oven door shut.

Stella frowned and let out an exasperated sigh. The baking tray sat on top of the stove, small wisps of smoke rising up from it. She stuck her hand back into the over mitt, picked up the tray and dumped the contents into the trash can. This was the third batch of Christmas cookies that she had ruined. She definitely wasn't cut out for the domestic lifestyle. Having spent hours in the kitchen, the radio that was blaring out Christmas music was really starting to pull at her last nerve. She wanted to give up and take a long hot bath. If it wasn't for Mac, that's exactly what she would do. Instead, she poured a large glass of wine and began the process all over again.

Mac had mentioned his undying love for Christmas cookies, and being the dedicated girlfriend she was, she decided to make them for him. It was supposed to be a wonderful surprise. Stella had looked through dozens of different recipes, until she had found one that looked like it might actually work. With a rare day off, she bought the ingredients, wrapped on an apron, pinned her curls back and set to work. The first batch was practically raw, the second melted together into a tray of goo and the third? Well, the third could have been used as hockey pucks. Now she was down to the last lot of ingredients. She had just enough left to make one more batch. It had to go perfect, there wasn't enough time to go out and buy anymore. She was elbow deep in cookie dough when she heard the door slam shut.

"Mac, if that's you, don't you dare come in here!" She cautioned.

Mac hesitantly took another step towards the kitchen. He debated ignoring Stella's warning but decided against it, knowing how fierce she could be. He leant up against the wall and put the bag of groceries onto the floor.

"Can I at least ask what you're doing?" Mac called out.

"You can ask." Stella stuck her head out the kitchen door. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

Mac chuckled and moved closer to the door. Stella stood herself straight, with her hands on her hips, blocking the entrance to the kitchen. The two of them stood close; neither of them willing to back down. She could feel her pulse rising. Mac slowly raised his hand and brushed his thumb across her forehead. Stella crinkled up her nose in confusion.

"You don't need to tell me. I'm a detective, Stell." He said, holding his flour-covered thumb in front of her.

Stella closed her eyes and let out a small laugh. She shook her head before taking hold of his hand and wiping the flour off of his thumb. So the surprise was ruined, there was no point in hiding the damage now. She took a step to the side and gestured Mac to come into the kitchen. Mac surveyed the crime scene and grinned too himself.

"Baking?" He picked up the remains of one burnt cookie and held it up in the air.

"I wanted to make you Christmas cookies. It was supposed to be a romantic gesture since you went on and on about how much you loved them." Stella replied, almost tearfully.

Mac opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't hold back the laughter. Stella looked outraged and smacked him with the dish cloth, but that only caused him to laugh more.

"It's not funny!" She said indignantly, but Mac couldn't stop laughing and the more her laughed the more irritated she got.

There was only one thing to do. She stuck her hand inside the bag of flour and flicked it straight at him. The flour landed on the shoulder of his jacket in a cloud. Neither of them said anything but it definitely made Mac stop laughing. Stella bit her lip, a mischievous glint in her eye, and held back her own laughter. Before she could stop him, Mac wiped his hand across the counter top, covering it in flour and stroked his hand down her cheek. It left a huge white powder mark on her face.

"Oh it's on, Taylor!" She declared, picking up a spoon and aiming a chunk of cookie dough at him.

It didn't take long for the kitchen to become engulfed by a cloud of flour. It took even less time for them both to become covered in icing sugar, flour and cookie dough. They laughed until it hurt and they could no longer stand. Stella's curls had fallen loose, and streaks of white powder covered her face. Mac had chunks of dough stuck in his arm and his once perfectly clean suit was filthy. They had made more mess than a group of school children possibly could. It was the perfect evening. The couple sat on the floor, trying to regain composure and dignity.

"Thank you." Mac smiled, wrapping his arm around Stella's shoulder.

"For what? Failing to make you cookies or ruining the kitchen?" She raised an eyebrow and nestled into him.

"Just for being...you." He gently kissed her temple, taking away some of the flour.

"I love you Mac Taylor." Stella whispered as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

Their lips brushed together in a soft embrace. Stella blushed, the way she always did when Mac got close. He pushed a stray curl out of her face and kissed her again, this time with more force. She held her hand on his cheek and moved in closer. The cookies were soon forgotten. This was, without a doubt, a wonderful romantic surprise.


End file.
